totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody (TD:W)
Cody is labeled the '''Startegist '''and competed in and won Total Drama: Westside. Biography Cody has always been very competative and has always won everything he has played. He is very strategical with things and will do whatever it takes to win. He signed up for Total Drama so he could win something else and get more money. TD:W Episode 1: He arrived on the island confidently and was placed on Team Awesome with Jordan and Wesley. He soon made an alliance with them along with Kris and Austin. In the challenge, he won for his team and picked Team Super for elimination. He and his alliance voted for Daniel, but Marcus was the one sent home. Episode 2: In the challenge, he did well and knocked may people off. He had trouble knocking Daniel off but eventually got him to fall, then he fell after losing his balance. His team won that night after Jordan won. Jordan nominated Team Mega for elimination and Cody was forced to vote off Warren. Episode 3: He went to sleep in the middle of the challenge voluntarily, saying that he had full trust in Wesley, who ended up winning and keeping his team safe again. Wes nominated Team Cool and Cody tried to get Brandon out but was tricked into voting out Nathan. Episode 4: He was one of the first people out when he and Jordan were walking and Spikes jumped out and hit him. He was safe that night and voted for Caleb after he yelled at everyone. Episode 5: He made it almost to the end but lost when an explosion went off and he fell off by accident. His team was safe that night and he finally got his wish and voted Brandon out. Episode 6: He thought his alliance was tight but was surprised when Kris was sent home after Jordan, Wesley, Zach and Daniel voted him out. Episode 7: There was no more teams. He was paired up with Zach and started to befriend him until he tripped Zach to try and win but then he lost. He voted out Zach that night. Episode 8: Brandon, Warren and Nathan returned to the game. He did very good in the challenge and ended up winning immunity along with Brandon. He voted out Nathan but in a shocking twist, it was a double elimination and both Austin and Nathan were eliminated. Episode 9: He was paired with Warren in the challenge and lost when Warren punched him in the face. There was no vote that night because Warren was automatically eliminated for punching him in the face. Everyone laughed at Cody and he began to see that he didn't have control of anyone anymore. Episode 10: He lost the challenge when he got beat by Jordan. He was the only one up for elimination along with Brandon. He was barely safe when he, Wes and Daniel voted out Brandon for being too nice. Episode 11: Spikes went to visit the eliminated losers and they got to pick who was eliminated next. They almost chose Cody but at the last second, Nathan got everybody to eliminate Wesley. Episode 12: He did good in the challenge when he got all the easy questions but lost to Jordan. However, Jordan ended up voting himself out. Episode 13: The jury came back and he won in a 6-4 vote. Trivia *He also competed in Total Drama World Tour (Wiki Users Way). Category:Total Drama: Westside